Alejate de mí
by BelCandyKagamine
Summary: Dedicado a Sweet-Dolly-Honey-208. "—Aléjate de mí-Le dijo con una fría voz, que parecía estar llena de odio. Butters abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ese era Kenny…? ¿No, verdad? ¡Ese no podía ser su Kenny!" Bunny. Mencion leve de Style


**Bien, seguro alguna que otra fan del Bunny querra matarme... No sirvo para los fics tristes, ¿O si? Este fic Bunny va dedicado a especialmente a "Sweet-Dolly-Honey-208" por que es una grandiosa escritora. ¡Espero que te guste! La cancion es "Alejate de mi" de "Camila"**

**Los personajes de South Park y la cancion no me pertenecen_  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>Aléjate de mí y hazlo pronto antes de que te mienta.<em>

_Tu cielo se hace gris, yo ya camino bajo la tormenta._

_Aléjate de mí, escapa ve que ya no debo verte._

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas, no quiero perderte…_

— ¿Q-Que acabas de decir…?- Lo que había escuchado no había sido cierto, ¿Verdad?

—Lo que escuchaste, Butters. Mañana me iré de este lugar-Le contesto él. ¿Cómo? Debía ser una broma, ¿No? ¡Kenny no podía dejarlo…!

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me dejaras aquí? ¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Me voy contigo!- Le respondió. Eran novios, y las parejas se entienden y se apoyan en todo, ¿No es cierto?

—No, tú te quedas aquí. Debes ir a la universidad. Es tu futuro- Le dijo él con frialdad y sin demostrar sentimiento alguno.

— ¿Q-Que…?-

_La luz ya, no alcanza,_

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza,_

_Un Ángel te cuida,_

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida,_

—Es lo mejor para ti, Butters. Yo… solo soy un estorbo, por esa razón…-

— ¡No eres ningún estorbo!- Le interrumpió — ¡No lo fuiste y no lo eres! ¡Nunca! ¡Kenny, no me puedes hacer esto…!-

—Lo siento… es lo mejor para los dos- Bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior. Debía parecer indiferente, si lloraba en frente de su pareja… se sentiría peor. No quería hacerle pasar un mal rato, aunque ya lo estaba haciendo.

_Y aléjate de mi amor,_

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo,_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco,_

_Y perdón, no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo…_

— ¡No, no lo es! ¡Por favor, reacciona…! ¡No me dejes…!- Kenny seguía sin mostrar un mínimo sentimiento, mientras que su pareja ya había empezado a derramar algunas lagrimas.

—Aléjate de mí-Le dijo con una fría voz, que parecía estar llena de odio. Butters abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Ese era Kenny…? ¿No, verdad? ¡Ese no podía ser su Kenny!

— ¿P-Por que…?- Pregunto en un hilo de voz.

—Por que yo no caí del cielo, Butters, entiéndelo. Esto no funcionara. –

— ¡Kenny…!- Tarde. El rubio ya se había ido por la puerta. Stoch se dejo caer en el suelo arrodillado, siguiendo derramando sus lágrimas. ¿Era el fin? ¿Habían… terminado?

_Si aun no me lo crees amor,_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo,_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno,_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir, _

_A quien más quiero… _

— ¿Estas seguro de lo que hiciste, Kenny?-Le pregunto el pelirrojo mientras le alcanzaba un pañuelo para secarse si quería, pero este lo rechazo.

—Si, Kyle. Estoy seguro que fue lo mejor para él- Le respondió.

— ¿Y para ti?- Esta vez hablo el pelinegro. —Kenny, puedes ir y decirle que lo amas y que no te import…-

—¡¿Es que no lo entiendes, Stan? ¡Butters tiene un futuro! ¡Y yo si sigo a su lado, voy a arruinárselo! ¡No quiero que le pase eso!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas.

—Kenny…-Susurro el pelirrojo.

—Le dije que se alejara de mí, y espero que lo cumpla- Sus amigos bajaron la mirada.

_Aléjate de mí pues tu bien sabes que no te merezco_

_Quisiera arrepentirme, ser el mismo y no decirte esto_

_Aléjate de mi, escapa, vete ya no debo verte_

_Entiende que aunque pida que te vayas no quiero perderte…_

Apenas el rubio llego a su casa, se tiro en su cama. No le importaban las peleas de sus padres, pero si su hermanita.

—Kenny, ¿Estas llorando?- Karen había entrado a su habitación.

—K-Karen, no debes estar despierta a esta hora. Vete a dormir-Le ordeno con dulzura mientras se secaba las lagrimas.

—Mama y papa están discutiendo, pero eso no importa, ¿Por qué llorabas, Ken?- Su hermano desvió la mirada.

—Por nada que debas saber- Su hermana entendió que no quería hablar de ese asunto y obedeció la orden que Kenny le había dado tiempo atrás. Se durmió al instante, pero Kenny, por mala suerte, no.

"Perdóname, Butters… "

_La luz ya, no alcanza,_

_No quieras caminar sobre el dolor descalza,_

_Un Ángel te cuida,_

_Y puso en mi boca la verdad para mostrarme la salida…_

—Kenny, puedes reconsiderarlo-Le sugirió Kyle mientras se abrazaba al brazo del pelinegro. — ¿Estas…?-

—Si, Kyle. Estoy seguro…- Estaba con la mochila al hombro en poco tiempo llegaría su transporte y se iría lejos de sus amigos y de… Butters.

—Entonces… te deseamos buena suerte- Le deseo el pelinegro con una sonrisa fingida. Kenny lo noto, pero le sonrió igualmente. Sabía que lo iban a extrañar, desde que Cartman había empezado a salir con Wendy, los tres se habían vuelto inseparables.

—Bueno, adiós chicos…- Y se disponía a irse cuando…

— ¡KENNY!-

_Y aléjate de mi amor,_

_Yo se que aun estas a tiempo,_

_No soy quien en verdad parezco,_

_Y perdón, no soy quien crees, yo no caí del cielo…_

Era Butters. Estaba tratando de controlar las lágrimas y trataba de respirar. Se notaba que había corrido todo lo que sus piernas le daban. Se acerco a Kenny.

—Por favor…- Empezó.

—Aléjate, Butters… ya te lo he dicho. No quiero hacerte daño, me lo estas haciendo más difícil- El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Te amo, y no me importa si mi futuro se arruina… ¡YO NO QUIERO NINGUN FUTURO SIN TI!-

Kenny quedo sin habla y levemente sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Rápidamente olvido sus sentimientos y volvió a su semblante serio.

—Adios, Butters…- El transporte había llegado hacia varios minutos. El rubio mayor empezó a subir, pero Stoch lo agarro de sus ropas. Él se giro y la imagen que vio casi le rompe el corazón.

—Por favor…- Los ojos de Butters estaban muy hinchados por el llanto, se notaba que ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Se maldijo mentalmente, el había prometido no hacerlo llorar y ahora era el causante. Retiro su mano lo más delicadamente posible y subió al transporte. Que poco a poco empezó a irse…

_Si aun no me lo crees amor,_

_Y quieres tu correr el riesgo,_

_Veras que soy realmente bueno,_

_En engañar y hacer sufrir,_

_Y hacer llorar,_

_A quien más quiero…_

— ¡TE AMO!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas. Kyle y Stan estaban abrazándose, a ellos también le dolía ver a Butters así y por más que no lo demostrara, Kenny estaba igual que destrozado que el menor.

Entonces lo vio, Kenny se había asomado por la ventanilla y en sus mejillas… había lágrimas. Kenny estaba llorando. Sus labios se movieron y Butters entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir.

— ¡Jamás te olvidare, Kenny! ¡Tendré la esperanza de que algún día vuelvas! ¡TE AMO!- El transporte se perdió en el horizonte.

_The End _

* * *

><p><strong>¿Re-Rewiew...?<strong>

**~~Bel,Candy,Kagamine~~_  
><em>**


End file.
